Sexy bullet
by Blackrove
Summary: Because of an experimental bullet,Tsuna and Hibari shared a kiss. Hibari fell in love, but Tsuna is ashamed and turns against his tutor whom he believes is responsible for what happened. But with a bit of investigation, the couple discovers that something afoul. Yaoi. TsunaXKyoya.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter. More to come. I know it's quite short, but this is only the beginning. Please review. I enjoy reading your reviews and finding ways to improve myself.

* * *

If you had told me that the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi would one day be on my desk, pants unbuttoned, shirt wide opened, red cheeks, swollen lips and lustful for me… I would have never believed it! I probably would have laughed (Yes! I said laugh).

I have no shame to say that I prefer the male gender. I once said it out loud to this one girl who had wanted to go out with me. The girl had spread out the word in spite; and to her disappointment, nobody made a single comment. I was not stupid; I knew some had problems with my homosexuality, but none of them had the balls to say it to my face. If an herbivore actually did have the balls to say it to my face; I'd actually smile then bite them to death.

I knew the herbivore Sawada had a crush on his friend's sister, but after my coming-out, she had made her confession to this Haru-girl from Midori middle school. The boy had been crushed and it broke his heart. I had seen him on the roof one day, he seemed teary and beaten down. He seemed too broken hearted to be bitten to death that day; so I left him to his sadness.

Perhaps after two month, the Sawada herbivore had gotten over his first crush. I had to say it had gotten truly infuriating me to see him so beaten down, practically on the verge of crying every day, never smiling anymore. For two whole months, my precious Namimori school had become darken and less colourful. Ever since, the Sawada herbivore had gotten his heart broken; everything seemed depressing. Even Hi-bird's songs couldn't bring the colours back into life. However, since last week, the herbivore had gotten his smile back and the colours came back to the world. I was actually happy, it made everything better.

I don't exactly know how Sawada had gotten on my desk like this, but I knew that the baby had some hand in this. He always did.

-Her-herbivore… You should… be in cl-class right now..! I stuttered, trying to hide my blush (I know I was stuttering! But, you try and stay calm when such a desirable young man is sitting on your desk waiting for you to ravage him).

-Hi-hibari… Please… I need… your help… The baby shot me with… a special bullet… and… I need you to… kiss me before… the next four minutes… Please..! said Sawada with a labored breath and a soft, honey-like voice.

I stayed as calmed as I could, but my hands started to slightly shake. I had a hard time not to simply kiss him as he asked me. He begged me once more to kiss him; that time was running out; that if he wasn't kissed by an alpha male, then he would die...

Before I knew it, I had my lips pressed against him; which had a hint of chocolate behind a taste of strawberry. If that was not the proof that he was sex incarnated, I did not know what it was. I gently slipped my tongue against his bottom lip and groaned in dominance. Sawada didn't fight it; he opened his lips and let me taste him.

I placed my hands on the younger man's waist and brought him closer to me. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and grabbed my coat desperately. We parted as the air became a rarity. We were breathless, hair messed up and lips swollen by my rough kisses.

-Thank you… whispered Sawada, before pulling away with a blush.

I saw Sawada buttoned his shirt, get off my desk and leave my office as fast as he could, leaving me with a feeling of cold and solitude. I was too shocked to do anything; by the time I realised what happened, I was alone in my office. I usually enjoyed being alone, but right now, all I could ever want was to have Sawada in my arms and kiss him like my life depended on it. It was a new and strange feeling for me; but I liked it and I wanted more.

He left me. He escaped me. The herbivore had escaped from the carnivore! Damn it! I wasn't going to let that happen! This little herbivore had awoken my desire and curiosity, and he was going to be mine.

As I was about to leave my office to find MY herbivore (That's for you, pineapple head! Stay away from MY herbivore!), an image came to my mind, the image of a shocked and confused Sawada. Was he ashamed of our kiss? Was he ashamed of liking what we had shared? Was he ashamed of sharing his first kiss (it was quite obvious at how inexperience he was) with a man? With me? I knew he was afraid of me; there was no doubt about it. This was troublesome! Was he afraid I might bite him to death for this kiss?

I was going to find out and I was going to change that. I would make him fall for me. He would never leave me again. He would stay by my side and he would bring joy and light to Namimori middle school. He was going to be mine, no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Please review.

«What have I done? I kissed Hibari Kyoya! I kissed the most dangerous and powerful guy in town. I had ridiculed myself in front of the Hibari Kyoya! Dear God!» Was all Tsuna could think of.

He hid under my blankets and let his tears fall. Tsuna felt as if his world was falling apart; just when he was starting to get over Kyoko; just when his heart was starting to heal… Reborn had to mess with him. Reborn had to shoot him with this _experimental_ bullet. Reborn had to make fun of him; make his life miserable; humiliate him; treat him like dirt… He had enough of this! He had enough of all this crap and the constant abuse from others!

Reborn had said that it was time for him to man up; to take charge and assume his role. Well that's what he was going to do! Starting with that god awful devil spawn!

The teen got up from his bed; took everything that belonged to his tutor (when I say everything, I mean everything. He even touched his precious cappuccino machine) and threw it out in the hallway. Screw that b**tard! This was HIS room! This was HIS life! This was HIS decision! If he had a problem with it; he could always kiss his a**!

-Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing? Asked a very familiar voice, mocking him.

-I'm throwing your stuff out of MY room. I'm taking charge, as you told me so. You messed with my life for the last time, Reborn. You did not embarrass me today or humiliated me; no, you ridiculed me in front of someone I admired. You made me look like a cheap, worthless whore in front of someone I respect. I can take a lot, but this is the line. I can't and won't forgive you for this! Said the furious teen with a serious and stern face.

Standing behind the baby was Bianci, Lambo and I-pin, all were stunned by the attitude displayed by the usually shy teen. The baby hitman kept his smile on his face; he honestly didn't know what was going on, but he was used to teens acting out like this. Dino had done the same after he finally agreed to be head of his famiglia. Of course, the baby had corrected the blond teen; but Dino had finally taken his place. However, it was far too early for Tsuna; something else had gotten the teen in this state and he was to blame for, apparently.

-Put my stuff back in the room before I finish counting to five and I will forget any of this happened. Said the baby with a smile, but dead serious.

-No. was the teen's answer.

-Five. Counted the tutor, starting to get angry (but not showing it, obviously),

Nothing was done.

-Four.

Tsuna didn't move.

-Three.

Tsuna didn't say anything or complaints.

-Two.

Tsuna showed nothing more than impassibility.

-One.

All stood still. No one said anything. Nothing moved. All were holding their breath. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a plastic butter knife. Suddenly Tsuna broke the staring contest he had entered with his baby tutor and left for his room. He turned to his tutor before closing the door and said.

-You know Reborn. Trust is something you have to earn. You earned my respect many times over. I considered you so much more than just a tutor. I considered you a friend, an ally, a member of my famiglia, a mentor, a… You were the closest thing I ever had to a REAL father. And you have met my father, so we both know the bar isn't very high. I thought, stupidly, that you had some respect for me… But I was wrong. Like always. To you, I'm nothing more than a paycheck, a toy you can play with and hurt as much as you want, but now… The trust is gone. I should have known better.

And with this, he closed the door to his room; never looking back to see his tutor's wide eyes of hurt and surprise.

 _Reborn POV_

I turned to those behind me and told them to leave. They did as I told them and I was left alone with my stuff. I looked up at my student's door room and sighed in confusion. What had gotten into Dame-Tsuna? He knew something had happen during school.

Dame-Tsuna had come home earlier today; eyes filled with tears, lips swollen and clothes disarray. He had ignored his mother's and his tutor's calls and locked himself in his room. Nothing could get him out. I went to Gokudera and Yamamoto, but neither of them knew what had gotten to Dame-Tsuna. The bomber had almost blown the school up when he learned something was wrong with his boss and he wasn't there for him. Yamamoto lost his smile and almost screamed at me; demanding to know what had happen to Dame-Tsuna.

To calm them down, I had to send them on a treasure hunt as part of a test to see if they were ready to any eventuality in case of their boss being in danger. They had run so fast, they forgot about their shadows. Quite hilarious! The same happened with Ryohei, but to the extreme! Chrome had joined in the test out of fear for her friend. Lambo was with mama, so he couldn't have known anything; but he was worried for Dame-Tsuna. It was good to know the tenth generation was so closely knit together.

I sighed in defeat. Usually after five minutes of panicking, the student would open their doors and would pick everything up and place it back where was. However, Dame-Tsuna did not open his door; he did not pick my stuff up and he did not show any form of apology. This was serious. Something bad happened and I had to find what had offended my student to this point.

I had to go see the last person I could think of who could know what happened. Hibari Kyoya. He probably knew everything about what was going on in the school.

 _Hibari Kyoya POV_

I had been able to call the best florist in town and have a bouquet of 12 full bloomed red roses; from the best candy shop in town, I was able to get the finest milk-chocolate with the tastiest and red strawberries for my herbivore. I knew how to be romantic. All I had to do was to imitate my father when he wanted to seduce his girlfriend of the week, but I wouldn't simply dump my herbivore after a week of sex.

I was going to call to make a reservation at Namimori's best and most elegant restaurant, when Reborn-san entered my office with his usual «Ciaossu». He jumped on my office and looked through my papers without saying anything.

-If you are looking for a battle; you will have to come another day. I'm busy as you can see. I said with my monotonous voice.

-Planning a romantic date I see. It doesn't fit your image. I always pictured you as the romantically constipated type, but I guess with a father like yours… It's not so surprising! Red roses full bloomed, fine milk-chocolate and strawberries… Who's the lucky girl? Asked the hitman with an intrigued smile.

-You should know. You set us up. I have to ask you, why made you think that Sawada and I are a good idea of a couple? I asked with a smirk as I leaned back in my chair.

-I… What? I never set you two up! Is that why Dame-Tsuna came home early and locked himself in his room? He's been in a terrible state and mood since then. What happened between the two of you? He's accusing me of ridiculing him in front of you! That I made him look like a cheap and worthless skank in front of someone he admired! Said Reborn, confused.

I was in utter confusion and pride. Sawada admired me. He considered me with admiration. My pride swelled with this news… for a second. My precious herbivore had not enjoyed our little activity; he had felt ridiculed and had pushed everybody out. I had to make this better; I had to make my herbivore feel better.

I got up and left my office; the baby said nothing and followed me. I ran all the way to the Sawada home as fast as I could, biting to death anything standing in my way. I need to speak with him and set things straight.

I knocked on the door furiously, impatient. A petite woman with short light-brown hair who looked like my herbivore opened the door; she must be his mother. She was quite beautiful! Her husband was a very lucky man.

-Are you one of Tsuna's friends? He really needs one right now! Come on in! said the woman with a charming smile, almost as charming as her son.

-Yes, I… hum… I need to speak with Tsunayoshi. It's important! I said, almost desperate.

-Just upstairs, the third door the left. He really needs a good friend right now. Said the woman with a sad smile. She must be very worried for her son.

She pointed the way and I took off my shoes. I thanked her for her kindness, than I climbed the stairs with speed. I arrived at the door, knocked hesitantly and then I waited impatiently. Finally, after an eternity, my little chocolate herbivore opened the door and my eyes went wide with surprise…


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter but albeit very sweet. Please review, I enjoy reading them.

Tsuna heard knocking on his door; he poked his head out from under the covers and contemplated to simply ignore it. However, a pang of guilt tugged his heart; his mother was most likely the one knocking and she didn't deserve to receive the cold shoulder from him just because of his feud with Reborn.

The chocolate coloured haired teen got up and walked to the door. His hyper-intuition told him to open this door; it told him that the person behind the door was someone important and that it would change his life for the better.

Tsuna opened the door and his heart skipped a beat. He felt as if a bucket of cold water fell on his head. In front of him was none other than Hibari Kyoya; the man who's desk he sat on, half-naked and kissed like his life depended on it. He was there; in his house; in front of him.

The young man blushed heavily as the man approached him with carnivorous smile on his perfect lips.

-Herbivore… How dare you leave me hanging with desire after the wonderful kiss we shared? Do you have any idea of all the wonderful thoughts that plagued my mind ever since we kissed? I'll have to bit you to death, herbivore. Said Hibari Kyoya with a devilish smile while Tsuna flinch at the mention of punishment. Or maybe, I could bite you to ecstasy? How about that?

-Hibari-san… I'm sorry about all of this! I… Reborn… He… stuttered the terrified teen.

-Shhh… Tsunayoshi… Reborn-san never shot you with the special bullet. It was someone else; Reborn-san didn't even know what was going on when you came in. He was so worried when you burst out that he went to see every single one of your friends to see what was going with you. Now, how about I change those awful thoughts of yours with a beautiful diner with me at 7:30 tonight? Reassured Hibari with a warming smile.

Before the smaller teen could say anything, Kyoya pressed his lips against his. Once more, the two males got lost in the pleasure of the kiss. Warm lips pressed against Kyoya's, bringing smile to the taller man; hands found their way to the younger man's back, bringing a sigh of pleasure to Tsuna as he was pressed against Kyoya's muscled and rough body. Parting his lips after Hibari gently bit his lower lip, Tsuna allowed his partner's tongue to come and join his in a passionate ballet.

-Hibari-san… I… Oh… Please… sighed Tsuna, completely lost in the pleasure Hibari was giving him.

-Call me Kyoya, my sweet chocolate herbivore! Ordered the head of the disciplinary comity, as he pulled his lover's head backwards to ravish his neck with his lips.

Tsuna blushed and panted as he felt his new lover's soft and gentle lips brush ever so slightly against his neck. A shiver ran down his spine, he couldn't help himself. Hibari's lips and hands on his skin were just too good. The chocolate haired teen's head was spinning and his moans only drove Hibari to increase the pressure of his hands on the younger man's buttocks. Tsuna couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on; it was all too much for him.

Suddenly, Kyoya pulled away and looked around; pulling out his tonfas. Something was amiss, here. Looking around, Hibari couldn't find anything, but his intuition told him something was watching them. Tsuna suddenly felt it as well; now that his mind wasn't clouded with Hibari's hands and kisses, he could tell someone else was here.

-Come on out! I know you are there! Said Hibari with a low threatening voice.

-Ma, ma! Hibari-san! No need to be so defensive! I just wanted to tell Tsuna that I was going to Italy for a while. In order to find the person who shot him with the _Sexy Bullet_ ; it will take a few days, maybe a week or two. Those bullets are considered illegal and very dangerous. During my little trip, Hibari-san will be the one training you with your endurance and your intuition. It obviously needs improvement! I already told Mama about it and reserved you two the best table at Pinku no hasu (aka Pink Lotus) restaurant. Ciaossu! Said Reborn through a hidden microphone.

The two young men stayed silent for an instant, before Hibari realised that Tsuna had placed his hand over his in an effort to appease him. The slight blush on his lover's cheeks made the head of the disciplinary comity smile; Hibari took his lover's hand and gently placed a soft kiss upon it.

-I take it that you will be ready for seven o'clock for our date; my sweet chocolate herbivore… whispered the dark haired man as he smiled charmingly.

-I… Oh… I can't afford such an expensive place! There is no way that Reborn-san payed for the restaurant and I barely have enough to pay for an ice cream. I'm sorry… said Tsuna, embarrass about his finances and about disappointing his new… lover?

-Do not worry, my sweet chocolate herbivore, I'll be paying for everything! I would enjoy paying you this supper; see it as my way of asking forgiveness for letting you go earlier today. A proper carnivore should never let his herbivore go; especially as sweet as you. Whispered Hibari as he kissed one last time his lover before leaving the Sawada household.

Tsuna watched as his lover left to prepare himself for their date. His heart beating faster than it ever did; his palms were sweaty; shivers ran down his spine; and the young man knew he would be going to this date and would never refuse Hibari's kisses or touches. His heart was beating for someone else; it was beating for none other than Hibari Kyoya.

The chocolate haired young men pressed his back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He took deep breath to calm his nerves and his raging heart; everything was just so surreal.

Hibari Kyoya wanted to be his boyfriend and was willing to pay an expensive diner for it. This only could have happen in his wildest dreams! This was the most amazing and terrifying moment of his life. He had found someone who wanted to share something special with him and he was sure that he would blow everything up. He was No-good-Tsuna for a reason!

He would say or do something to upset Hibari and the man who made his heart beat once more would leave him. His bad luck would make it that Hibari would discover that he could do better just as Tsuna would fall head over heels for him. A voice in his head told him to simply cancel the date and stop everything before it got too far.

-Are you really going to let ONE bad experience control your entire love life? Are you going to pass up the chance to discover love just because you are afraid? Who is to say that Hibari isn't the One? Who is to say that you will suffer again? said a familiar and soft voice.

Tsuna raised his head to find his mother standing in front of him with a warm smile. She sat next to him and took him in her arms to appease his doubts and wipe his tears away.

-I know that your heart was broken by Kyoyo and I know you are afraid of loving someone else, but maybe you should try. When your father asked me to marry him; your grand-father told me not to because he would always be away and I'd end up alone. He told me I couldn't trust your father to be faithful to me. I chose not to listen the pessimistic voices that surrounded me and I married your father. I never regretted it; sure I'm lonely, but when he's here, your father makes me happy and he gave me a wonderful son… It was all forth it! I had my doubts about it at first; but you can't live your life in fear of being hurt because you will never know true love and happiness. If money is what you need, than I have a few extra yens for you. Go for it, Tsuna. You deserve it!

Tears of joy and relief rolled down the young man's cheeks; his doubts having been blown away; he decided to go to the date and take a risk. The last thing he wanted to do on his deathbed was to have regrets about love; besides if Hibari did break his heart, he'd have to face the rest of his guardians and his father and Reborn's wrath… That is if there was anything left after he was done with the raven haired boy.

Tsuna got up and thanked his mother with all his heart; he entered his room and got ready for his first date.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update. I was busy with work and life. Here is the forth chapter. Please review! Have fun! Next chapter, we will find some clues about who shot Tsuna. For now, enjoy the date.

Tsuna arrived early at the restaurant; he didn't want to be late to his very first date. The young man entered restaurant and walked to the maître d', nervously. He could see the maître d' was judging him; Tsuna nervously stated his name and hoped, more like prayed, the man wouldn't call the security to kick him out.

No such luck! The man called the two security guards built like icebergs and they threw him out without a second thought. The young man fell into a puddle of mud (even if there hadn't been a drop of rain in four days) just in front of the one man he wanted to impress.

-Tsunayoshi, my sweet herbivore, are you alright? Asked Hibari as he rushed to his lover's aid. Are you hurt? Let me see!

-Oh… Hibari..! I'm alright! I'm so sorry, but I can't go in the restaurant with my suit ruined like this! Said rapidly Tsuna, knowing full well his new lover's temper. Maybe we could go somewhere else; somewhere more intimate… Like the park or something like that. Maybe your office; we could order in! I don't want you to have trouble with the restaurant's owner because of me…

-How thoughtful of you! However, don't worry about the restaurant; it belongs to my father. And they will be getting a piece of my mind! However, I think it would be a good idea to have some time in my office; we have less chances of being disturbed if things get a little intimate. Said Hibari sweetly as he grabbed his blushing lover by the hand.

Walking through the streets hand in hand, the two lovers enjoyed each other's company and warmth. Tsuna enjoyed the calloused hands of the dark haired man due to his constant use of tonfas; his beautiful dark eyes who kept looming over his body with desire. Hibari loved the gentle touches of his lover; he loved the sweet and gentle scent that came from his lover's hair; he loved the kind nature of his lover; but what he loved the most was his ever forgiven nature.

Hibari led his lover all the way to his office; taking the long way to spend the most time with his lover possible. Tsuna loved being in his lover's arms as they walked the streets of the city. He felt pride and loved the jealousy and the envy in the girl's eyes.

Once in the office, Hibari lit the hidden candles in had in his office (he simply loved the smell of pumpkins and caramel when he's dreams naughty stuffs about a certain chocolate herbivore) and led Tsuna to the couch. Once seated, the chocolate haired teen waited impatiently for his boyfriend to come and sit with him. It took two minutes to order some ice cream, strawberries, chocolate and wipe cream.

-Now, can I offer you something to drink? I have champagne, orange or apple juice, hot coco, tea or coffee. Just ask and I'll deliver! Said Hibari with a smile.

-Oh… It's alright. I'm not thirsty. I'd much rather sit next to you and enjoy your company. Shyly said Tsuna as he patted the seat next to him to invite his boyfriend.

-Alright, while we wait for the food to arrive; how about you tell me more about you? Asked Hibari as he sat next to a blushing Tsuna.

Hibari pulled his lover close to him and started to nibble at his neck. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh; he was very ticklish. That was not the desired effect Hibari had hoped for, but he loved the sound of Tsuna's laugh; it sounded like crystal. The young brunet did his best to pull away, but really… Who would want to pull away from a pair of strong and inviting arms; a hot breath that smelled like peppermint; a pair of soft lips on your neck and the powerful, yet oddly smooth, hand that only pulled you even closer to a warm and muscular body?

Hibari took a deep breath before stopping to tickle his lover. He pulled away for a second and took out a small box from his pocket. He opened the box and took one of the many little pills. He presented one to Tsuna and smiled.

-What are those? Asked Tsuna, not sure if he should take one.

-They are SparkyMints! I always wanted to kiss someone with one of those in my mouth! I can take one; if you have a doubt… said Hibari, not wanting to make his lover uncomfortable.

To prove his point and reassure his little chocolate herbivore, Hibari took a SparkyMint in his mouth and let it open so Tsuna could hear the «pops» of the candy! Before Hibari could blink; Tsuna closed the space between them and ravaged his mouth. Something about hearing those «pops» really made Tsuna crazy!

Sliding his tongue over his lover's lips and his hands over his torso, Tsuna moaned in pure delight as the «pops» tickled his tongue. Hibari didn't wait to be told a second time and responded to his lover's very erotic demands. The head of the disciplinary comity grabbed his lover's waist and brought him even closer, forcing him to sit upon his laps; never leaving his swollen red lips. Tsuna ran his hands through the dark silk that was Hibari's hair, while the other ran his hands under his lover's shirt.

A knock on the door surprised the two men; the head of the disciplinary comity got up and opened the door to pay for the food, then slammed the door and walked back to the couch next to his lover.

-There was no need to pay for all the food! I have money for it! Here, let me at the very least pay my part of the meal! Said Tsuna as he took out his money.

-Don't even think about it, little chocolate herbivore! I was the one who invited you and I will be the one who will pay! Besides, it is a seme's job to pay the meal for his uke. Said Hibari as he offered a plate of lasagna to his lover. So tell me, how are you doing in your studies?

-Well… I… I have some problems in math; I have a hard time with algebra. I actually doing better in my other classes; I got better in gym class, and my grades in English and social studies actually made some progress. However, I still have some progress to be made in math! I tried asking help from Gokudera or Yamamoto, but I still have too much trouble understanding anything they explain to me! Reborn-san tortures me every time I have a wrong answer or make a mistake.

-Really? Why don't I help you with that? I am quite good in math; I was once asked to tutor a student. Said Hibari with a charming smile. Now, you don't have to ask Yomamato and Gokedaru for help anymore. I'll be your tutor from now on, my sweet chocolate herbivore…

-Don't be so jealous of Yamamoto and Gokudera. They are lovers and they just moved in together! Besides, I prefer dark and stoic men. Said Tsuna with a blush to ease his lover's concerns.

-I though you liked Sasagawa Kyoyo. You even cried when she came out! I… I wanted to seduce you and make you forget about her. said Hibari, perplexed.

Uneasy by this statement, Tsuna looked away. He didn't know that Hibari had seen him cry two weeks ago; Tsuna had no shame about crying, his reasons were justified. However, to have been seen in such a vulnerable position by someone who viewed crying as a weakness was quite embarrassing.

Sensing that his statement had made Tsuna uncomfortable, Hibari brought him closer to him and kissed him gently. The tonfa wielder kicked himself; everything was perfect and he had to ruin it by reminding him about the Sasagawa girl.

-I… I got over Kyoyo months before she came out about her preferences. I was scared and confused… I just realised where my heart lies and I had a hard time accepting it! I was afraid about my feelings and of the reactions of others… How was I supposed to know how you were going to react if I told you that I had feelings for you..?

Hibari smiled and kissed Tsuna on his forehead. He held his lover firmly against him; he was so relieved to know that his lover already had feelings for him. Hibari was glad Tsuna was hit by that Sexy Bullet; however he would never tell him so. It was a humiliating event Tsuna would always want to forget; unlike him who enjoyed every second of it. Thanks to that bullet, Hibari and Tsuna were finally together.

The two lovers spent the rest of the evening kissing, talking and of course, groping (mostly on Hibari's part, however). The evening passed away and the two young men kissed on the door step before promising each other to meet for another date.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter. Please review! I love to hear your opinion and suggestions about the story.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up with a gentle smile on his lips. His dreams were filled with images of Hibari gently kissing him and touching him softly. Tsuna stretched lazily like a cat and got up quickly. He rushed to the bathroom, got cleaned; then got dressed in his most elegant clothes and ran down to the kitchen.

He was going to meet up with Hibari later that day and he could not wait for his date! They were going to meet in the park and have a picnic. Tsuna had decided on the one to prepare the meal; Hibari had decided to do the reservation at the most romantic place in the park. A place next to the pound under an old tree; there they would be alone and share some kisses and hugs.

Sitting down at the table, Tsuna slowly ate his breakfast. Not once even noticing that a little arcobellano smiling devilishly; Tsuna kept on eating his breakfast with stars in his eyes.

-Tsuna-Dame, a real mafia boss wouldn't be so out into space! However, seeing that your date last night went so romantically well; I can let it go… said Reborn with his usual smile.

-Reborn-san! When did you come back? Cried Tsuna, surprised.

-A few minutes ago! I see Hibari hasn't been training you well; I will have to speak with him! I have some news about the Sexy Bullet if you are not too busy day-dreaming about your new boyfriend! Said the baby hitman with a large smirk.

-You do? That's great! Tell me everything! Said Tsuna as he frantically ran to his tutor.

-Well… There have been rumors about a new group trying to overrun the powerful mafia families by shooting them with Sexy Bullets in order to have them become dependent on the bullets once they have sex. It is even more dangerous than before; it is a good thing that you didn't have sex with Hibari when you did! We don't really know who they are; however they use an illusionist to make it look like someone they know to get close to them and mess with their heads. Explained Reborn with a grim face.

Tsuna sat down in shock. This was bad! Really bad! He was targeted; he had to inform Kyoya and his other guardians. This was serious; anyone else could be the victim of theses nutjobs! He was terrified at the idea of someone he cared to be the victim of such an attack…

-Which is why you will not be going out of this house without proper safety measure! Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sasagawa will be coming to get you every day at the house and bring you back from school. Chrome and Mukuro Rokudo will perform illusions in order to protect the school and the house. Hibari will be protecting you in the house while I'll be in Italy to gather more information. Ordered Reborn with a stern voice. Of course, the rest of the family will be moved into a safe house outside of town; I'll tell them it's a vacation.

Tsuna didn't even think of question the orders made by his tutor. They were reasonable and it was for the best. Sasagawa was protected by his parents; Yamamoto and Gokudera had each other and Yamamoto's father; Chrome had Ken and Chikusa; Mukuro was safe in Vindicare; Lambo was with his mom, I-Pin and Bianci. All that was left was Hiabri and him… They were alone, aside from each other… In this house… With no one else…

Tsuna blushed like the virgin that he was. Hibari and him would be alone in a house whit no supervision what-so-ever! They could kiss, cuddle, touch and even… maybe… have sex… Hot and steamy sex! Tsuna's heart started to beat furiously and a dark blush coloured his cheek.

-I… I'll call Kyoya to cancel our date… I'll prepare his room and make sure to… make him as comfortable as possible… squeaked Tsuna with a meak voice.

-There will be no need for his separate room; if Hibari is to take _care_ of you, he must be near you at all times. Which includes the night time as well! He will be sleeping in the same room and the same bed… No discussion! Said Reborn with his trademark sadism and smirk.

Contrary to usual, Tsuna actually smiled at the implication and sadism of his tutor. If it meant that he would be close to his lover and maybe even go further than just kisses and hugs.

Reborn had left his student only four minutes later; Tsuna had taken care of the preparation. He had cleaned his sheets, his room, the entire house… Then, as he went to pick the phone up, the doorbell rang. Tsuna rushed to the door to see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sasagawa with worry written all over their faces. Obviously, Reborn had told them about the Sexy Bullet.

-JUUDAIME! Are you alright? I promise I will blow up anyone who attempts to your virginity! Yelled Gokudera, hysterical.

-Tsuna, don't you worry about anything! We are here for you! If you ever have troubles, you can always come to us! Offered Yamamoto with his usual kindness.

-We will protect you to the extreme, Sawada! Cried the boxer with a determined look in his eyes.

They all started to speak at the same time; something that got on the young mafia boss's nerve very quickly.

-Guys! I'm fine! When I was shot, I found someone to take care of the problem and everything is fine now! I… I… I know that I should've called you or tell you, but… I… was a bit embarrassed and I didn't think it was this dangerous. I'm glad none of you were targeted and are safe. It terrifies me to think you guys could be the next target, but you are all safe and protected. Said Tsuna as he led his friends into the living room.

As his friends settled in, Tsuna went to make tea and get some biscuits. Returning to the living room, someone was furiously knocking upon the door. Yamamoto took the plate containing the tea and biscuits in order to let Tsuna answer the door. Opening the door, the young men saw a very flushed Hibari.

His tie was undone, his shirt wide open, his hair disarray, his eyes glossy with lust and his lips red and swollen.

-Tsuna… Kiss me… Quick..! said the dark haired man with his labored breath.

Understanding what happened, Tsuna jumped upon his lover and kissed him with all of his might. Hibari's arms clamped around Tsuna's waist, brought him closer to his body and kissed his lover like his life depended upon it (which it was).

As air grew thinner for the two of them, Hibari pulled away from Tsuna and roamed his hands all over the young man's body beneath him. Somehow they had gotten on the floor and Hibari was taking full advantage of it.

-Oi! Teme! What do you think you are doing to Juudaime? Yelled Gokudera, furious.

Not even batting an eye, Hibari simply ignored him. Tsuna, on the other hand, barely was able to form proper phrases as his lover started to nibble at his neck. These were the effects of the Sexy Bullet; it made the victim very horny and only someone they cared for or more powerful than them could make the effects disappear.

This only shocked even more Gokudera, as he honestly believed that Hibari was asexual. Yamamoto on the other hand preferred to study Hibari's technique, since Tsuna seemed to be on the verge of coming just by a few kisses and nibbles. Sasagawa smiled as he saw his two friends become a couple; he gave a small nudge to Yamamoto to tell him that maybe it would be better if they left the two lovers alone. Understanding his sempai's hint, Yamamoto forcefully took his lover away from the scene.

-You idiot! We need to help juudaime! Cried Gokudera, even more furious.

-Haya-love, Hibari and Tsuna are a couple and Hibari needs this! Said Yamamoto as he pulled his lover out of the house.

The friends left the two lovers alone with wide smile under the embarrassed gaze of their boss. Gokudera kept trashing around; desperate to help his precious boss away from the perverted cloud guardian. However, Yamamoto's grasp was strong and his kisses far to erotic for his pleads to actually make any change at all. In the end, Ryohei closed the door with a smile.

Hibari pulled his lover up and ordered him to tell him where his bedroom was. Once into the room, Hibari slammed the door and threw his lover on his bed.

-You will love this! I promise you... Now, take your shirt off! Ordered Hibari with a deep and lusty voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sixth chapter! I know this is late, but I had a lot of things at the same time to deal with. I won't bore you with my life, so here is the next chapter and enjoy! Please do not forget to review!

I looked upon my sweet herbivore as he blush a deep cherry red (the only type of cherry I even liked); I liked my lips in anticipation. I could feel the effects of the bullet taking even more of my restraints; if I did not do something quickly, I may not be able to hold myself back and simply rape my Tsuna. Because, Tsunayoshi Sawada was MY; not that irritating pineapple head or that annoying and loud bomber; he was mine!

I jumped on him and began kissing his jaw line while slowly undoing his shirt. I felt my lover squirm under my hands; he tried to tell me to wait. As if I could! I was far too horny to stop; besides the bulge in Tsuna's pants told me he was enjoying this just as much as I did.

-Please… Kyoya… Please, be gentle… I… I… I never did this with anyone..!

I looked up to see my lover's face; he had a terrified look in his eyes. This was his first time; however, it was not mine. I had been with lovers before and I had experience. I knew the first time was the most painful and terrifying; I had to be gentle and make it as amazing as possible for my little herbivore.

-Don't you worry, sweetheart! I'll make it as painless as possible, I promise. You have nothing to fear. I whispered kindly into my trembling lover's ear.

I saw the relief wash over my sweet lover; I smiled kindly to him. His hands ran through my hair; which brought shivers down my spine. I ran my own hands under his shirt and finally took it off. I admired what was lying beneath my eyes; a lean and slightly muscular body with creamy white skin; just the way I like my lovers. Tsuna blushed, then, in a burst of boldness, he took my shirt off. I could feel his trembling and cold hands; he was clearly nervous.

I smiled kindly; Tsuna was so beautiful with his eyes filled with desire and nervousness. I kissed my lover's swollen red lips to make his nervousness disappear; as if I need any reason to kiss him. I kissed him down his chin, his neck and all the way to his left nipple. I suck, bit, nibbled on the nipple to make my lover squirm, moan and pant heavenly. Somehow, making my sweet Tsuna feel good got me off even more than anything else. It never happened before with my other lovers.

Tsuna ran his nails against my back as he arches his back and moan in pure delight. So, my little chocolate lover loved it when I bit his nipple and I mold his _derriere_. A good thing to know!

-Kyoya… I… I need… more… moaned Tsuna as he grabbed my hair in desperation.

-Patience is a virtue, love! This is part of your training! Reborn told me I was not being a good tutor; therefor I will train you day and night in everything we do… Starting now! I said with sadism; I enjoyed seeing my lover's pleading look.

-Please… Kyoya, I need you..! Please, I need more..! plead Tsuna with puppy brown eye that broke the last retrain of my resolve.

I am just a man; a very powerful one, but still just a man. Therefor I gladly obliged to my lover's request and started to slowly lick my way down south. I licked the growing bulge with drew a long, deep and lusty moan from his beautifully swollen lips. It was too much for me to resist; my erection was far too hard. I need some kind of release; somehow, my little lover must have found out about it.

Tsuna pushed me unto my back, then pulled down my zipper and kissed me gently. This bold attitude had always annoyed me in my previous lovers; I enjoyed being the one in control (obviously!). However, as Tsuna took initiatives, it made the experience even more amazing.

My lover pulled my pants down; he bent over my covered my erection and licked timidly. I hiss in bliss; if this was just an appetizer, I could not wait for the main course. Finally, Tsuna pulled my underwear; but pulled away when he saw how big my erection was. I couldn't blame him; I was not a narcissist, but my three piece engine was quite impressive.

-Tsuna, if you don't feel comfortable with doing this, you don't have to do it. I said to ease my lover's fears.

-I'm… just surprised… That's all! I… Please don't mock me, but I… sort of fantasised about it. He revealed with an adorable blush and a small voice.

Tsuna got over his embarrassment and licked the tip of my engorged member; then with a little more encouragement on my part, he sucked the tip. I hissed and grabbed the sheets beneath me. This seemed to give hope to my lover as he took more of my member in his mouth and, gently enough, moaned against my sensitive skin.

Tsuna bobbed his head up and down while moaning and sucking with eagerness. I looked down at my lover and saw his red swollen lips going up and down my member. If this hadn't made me cum; the feeling of his hands on my testacies did. It was too much for me; it was too much pressure… I came hard and fast into the mouth of my little chocolate herbivore; that seemed to enjoy it as he swallowed everything with a smile. This was better than with any lover; they had all hated to swallow.

-You were… are… amazing… I whispered kindly to my lover.

-Oh… I've never… done this before… I glad you like it! I know I did…

We switched place; I on top and he under, and I took off his pants and underwear. I licked my lips as I lay my eyes upon his lovely engine; I laughed at all the girls who once sneered at MY boyfriend because of his whimpy looks. They missed out on something beautiful.

-Do you have hand lotion or some lube? I asked as I took out a condom from my back pocket.

-I have some lube in my drawer. He answered with a blush.

I took the lube and coated my fingers; Tsuna spread his legs wider. I gently entered a finger inside his lover who pushed a small «Hiiie» before stuttering about how cold and strange it felt. He shivered as I started to move in and out; he let out a breath of pleasure as I blew slightly upon his leaking member. After a few moments, I entered the second finger. Tsuna flinch and made a small sound of discomfort. I gently moved in and out, all the while twisting and scissoring the entrance. Tsuna cringed in the beginning, then, as I struck this very fun bundle of nerves inside of him, he started to moan, pants and beg for more.

-Mmmmhhh… You seem quite sensitive here; maybe I shouldn't press that spot anymore! I wouldn't want to make you scream… I said devilishly as I stabbed next to his prostate.

-Don't. You. Dare. How dare you start something and then stop! I want more and I want it now! Do not make me use force on you; because if I have to, I will impale myself upon your penis! Hibari Kyoya, you better not stop! Yelled Tsuna with a dangerously exciting glint in his eyes.

A deep silence found place between us. Never has anyone ever talked to me like this; ordinarily, I would have bitten the impudent to death, but this… This was just so damn sexy.

-Your wishes are my commands, my love! I said while stabbing my lover's prostate.

During all this, Tsuna never once noticed that I had inserted a third finger. He cried in pure bliss; his knuckles turning white as he grabbed the sheets; sweat rolled down his rising chest as he took in deep breath. I almost came right then and there just with this beautiful sight.

I spread Tsuna's legs a bit further to place myself between them. My lover put his arms around my neck and hid his face into my neck. He was scared; I could understand; therefor I took my time to rub his thighs and kiss him gently in the neck.

I positioned myself and ever so gently pushed within my chocolate lover. He winced in pain; he planted his nails into my back skin and tensed his entire body. I whispered gentle words and masturbated him to help him forget the pain. I entered him slowly inch by inch; the pain was excruciating and I could tell by Tsuna's face. Finally after a few minutes, I was balls deep into the tight, velvety heat of my lover. I kissed him with tenderness; I whispered kind nothings in his ear; I touched him everywhere I knew he'd like and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be given the situation.

-You… can move now… I'm fine…

I started to move as slowly and gently as possible; watching closely his features for any signs of pain. He cringed and hissed in pain, but as I ran my hands across his body and his half-harden member, Tsuna slowly began to feel some pleasure. I understood he was ready when he started to roll his hips to meet my thrusts. Therefore, I thrust harder and faster to seek out his prostate.

-Ahhh… Oh! More..! moaned my lover as he rolled his legs around my waist.

-Han… My dear… Do you even know how beautiful you are? I whispered gently into my lover's ear.

I thrust hard and fast into my lover who planted his fingernails into my buttocks cheeks; which draw a sigh of pleasure from my lips. I nibbled at his neck and ran my hands against my little herbivore's arms; drawing shivers from him and a deep, sexy moan from his swollen red lips.

-Do you have any other fantasies we could try? I whispered with a voice filled with lust.

Tsuna blushed even more (if that was possible); maybe this was something very sexy. He stuttered his response and I smiled like that crazy knife Varia member; sending delicious shivers down my lover's spine. I pulled out slowly and gently; turned Tsuna on his stomach, raised his hips and entered him violently. We both cried in pleasure as Tsuna's prostate was struck with force and I as my lover's velvety walls clamped around my leaking cock. I couldn't hold it anymore; I pounded into my lover with everything I had.

Tsuna cried and moaned in absolute pleasure; his knuckles white as they grabbed the sheets; his skin covered in sweat and shivers. He was beautiful and it only drove me to pound into him even more. I slide my hand downwards to help bring to completion my little herbivore; he jumped as my hand touched him gently but moved in synch with my thrust and my hand.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to reach his peak; his lean body started to tremble, his breath became even more labored and his walls were clashing against me with force. I too was close to orgasm; I knew what made me come hard, but I wondered if the same was for Tsuna. Well, only one way to find out…

I bite hard into his neck and came hard into his virgin hole; before I knew it, Tsuna came just as hard as me; his walls clashing around me and bringing me to higher completion.

As we came down from our orgasmic high, I slowly and gently slipped out of Tsuna who moan at the lost within him. I lay next to him, panting and smiling at the view before me. Eyes glazed over by lust, red swollen lips, sweat rolling down his forehead and his body… How can you not want to have him just for yourself when you see such a beauty?

Tsuna snuggled closer to me; I put a protective arm around him and covered us with a blanket. I kissed one last time before Tsuna fell into a deep slumber. I slowly left the bed to open a window in order to let the air come in; I went back to the bed and held my lover closer to my heart. My eyes closed themselves and for the first time in my life, I fell into a true slumber. No more sleeping with an eye open; no more having to worry about being killed in my sleep; just my lovely Tsuna and a restoring sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry about the delay, but life put sticks in my weels. Please review, I enjoy reading them and improving myself.

Tsuna woke up in his lover's strong and powerful arms; the teenager smiled and snuggled in closer to a sleeping Kyoya. Hibari, unconsciously, moaned in his sleep something that strangely resembled to «mine» and «pineapple», while wrapping his arms tighter around his herbivore's waist.

Everything was calm and silent; the wind blew into the room and the temperature of the room was so comfortable that it only brought peace and serenity to the couple. Nothing could break this moment; nothing and no one would even dare to break this precious moment. Well, one would…

-This is so adorable! I shouldn't wake them, but… They were supposed to train today! However, seeing how they just had their first time; maybe I should leave them alone… wondered Reborn as he watched his student and the cloud guardian sleep tightly together.

-No, you will not disturb us, Reborn-san. I finally have my lover in my arms after a good round of love making; I will not have anyone disturb our cuddling session. Said Hibari with a furious look at the baby hitman.

The hitman smiled at the possessiveness of the cloud guardian; since that Tsuna and Hibari were now a couple, the famiglia was tightly close, now. There would be less chances of one of them being harmed or the famiglia to be split apart.

Reborn sipped his cappuccino and left the room. This was a sweet moment for the two of them; even he wasn't cruel enough to break this lovely moment of peace. He knew what it meant to wake up in his lover's arms after the first time they made love. He still remembered all the mornings he had woken in Skull's arms or having the daredevil in his.

Slowly and gently, Tsuna woke up for the second time and smiled back at his lover. Hibari ran his finger across the younger man's cheek and kissed him on his head. Tsuna snuggled into Hibari's embrace and took an inspiration; taking in his lover's masculine scent.

-How did you sleep, love? Asked Hibari, knowing his lover's rear end would hurt him badly after his first time.

-Never better in your arms. How about you? How do you feel after being shot? Asked Tsuna, now worried about the effects of the bullet.

-Don't worry, beautiful! I am feeling great now that you are next to me! The Effects left as soon as I came hard inside you… whispered Hibari with a smile as he saw his lover blush.

-Do you remember who shot you? Asked Tsuna, still worried.

-I… hum… Please don't take this the wrong way! Do you remember Haruno Orihime? Asked Hibari, terrified at the idea of Tsuna being furious at him.

-You mean the girl who outed you in spite when you turned her down? What about her? asked Tsuna, suspicious.

-She was the one who shot me. After she shot me, she sat on my laps and she… hum… she proposed to have sex with me in order to help me. I… I pushed her away and I ran as fast as I could to you! Said Hibari, uncomfortable.

A deep and uncomfortable silence set in the room; Tsuna straighten himself up and looked straight at his lover. Hibari's heart pounded like a drum; who knew what Tsuna thought of the whole situation now? His chocolate herbivore was a kind hearted person with a heart of gold; but even he could take this the worst way. He didn't want to lose Tsuna just after getting him in his arms. Last night had been the best night of his life; he couldn't lose his lover after just one night.

-I can't blame you for this. You were drugged and she tried to take advantage of you! Maybe they are using people that we know to get to us. They used Reborn on me and Haruno on you; they tried to use his parents on Ryohei, yesterday, but he ran too fast during his sprint training to be hit. How did she manage to hit you? Where did she hit you, exactly?

-I heard your voice saying you got hit again. I… I panicked and opened the door. She shot me before I could see if she really was you! She shot me right in the stomach. Don't you worry, if her yelling at me about her revenge is any indication; she will come back and we will get her. All I need is five minutes and she will tell me everything about the people doing this…

Tsuna shut his lover up by pressing hungrily his lips against Hibari's and slid his hands around his neck to bring him closer. Understanding that his lover no longer wanted to speak about this, Hibari responded with just as much passion. He wanted to forget about all of this and simply enjoy this moment.

After the fiery kiss, the couple got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Hibari gently helping his lover walking to the bathroom; Tsuna was enjoying being in his lover's arms. The lovers entered into the hot water of the shower and cleaned each other with soft and tender strokes with soap.

Hibari made sure that Tsuna was clean inside out. From the tip of his hair to his toes; Hibari didn't forget about his lover's little paradise entrance; which brought moans, shivers and pleasure to the young Vongola boss. Hibari licked and sucked on that very sensitive spot in his lover's neck all the while stabbing his prostate.

-K-kyoya… Please… I need… to feel you inside of me… Hibari-sama… whined Tsuna with a little pout as he looked over his shoulder to his lover.

If the pleading and the pout didn't make Hibari's walls break; the sama part did. The head of the disciplinary comity entered his lover forcefully; drawing a low and dark moan of pleasure from the young man. Hibari didn't wait for Tsuna to adjust and started to pound harshly within his lover; there was no point for him to go easy since Tsuna had begged for it. He clearly was enjoying it if the begging, the moaning and the cries were any indication of it; Hibari enjoyed every bit of it.

-Tell me, herbivore… What do you want me to do to you? Asked Hibari with a deep and lustful voice into his lover's ear.

-I want… you to bite me… to death… Hibari-sama… Please…

The two lovers were sitting on a couch; one sitting on his lover's lap with his lower back hurting him. To make sure to ease his lover's pain; the oldest one of the two young man gently and firmly rubbed the lower back of his lover with tender care. To thank his lover for his tenderness, the brunet haired young man fed his lover with everything good.

-What a lovely sight! You two are quite a sweet couple! Said Reborn as he looked at his student and his lover cuddling closely together.

-Hiiieee! Reborn-san! What..? jumped Tsuna, fidgeting out of his lover's grasp.

Hibari didn't appreciate his lover trying to get out of arms; he loved the position they were in and was enjoying the sweet and intimate moment they were having. He wrapped his arms possessively around his lover's waist; Tsuna stopped moving and snuggled in deeper into his boyfriend's arms. It was futile; Hibari would never let him out of his arms or his sight.

-Calm down, Dame-Tsuna! They are more embarrassing things then to be caught in your lover's arms. Now, I have some news as about the Sexy Bullet problem. Yamamoto and Gokudera almost got shot, but managed to escape. They said they were shot by either Yamamoto's father or Bianci. They were almost shot by someone they knew; most likely an illusionist taking their appearances. Ryohei and Kyoko were approached by their parents with guns. They are going after our friends, our allies and us! This has to stop! What is your plan of action, Tsuna? Do you have any idea of what to do?

-Well… It was Haruno Orihime who shot Hibari; she tried to have… She tried to rape him, but he pushed her off and…

-Rape! She was not about to rape me; I…

-She shot you and climbed on top of you! She tried to have sex with you while you were drunk on aphrodisiac! She tried to rape you; do not tell me otherwise! Said Tsunayoshi with a dark and hard voice that left nothing to discussion.

Hibari sat back down into the couch and shut up. Tsuna was adamant about the whole situation. Reborn held back a smirk and a smile; the last thing he wanted was to start a fight. They had more urgent business right now; then something clicked in the hitman's mind. Why was Hibari fine right now? The raven should have been dependant on Tsuna; always trying to gain his attention; he should have been whinny and trembling as he would be desperate for sex.

-Why is Hibari being so calm? You should be desperate and dependent upon Tsuna's demands and attention; yet… asked Reborn, perplexed.

-Right after, Haruno shot me; I ran as fast as I can to Tsuna for a kiss, but… Just one kiss wasn't enough! I needed more and I have no idea why. It wasn't like that with Tsuna! Said Hibari, also perplexed.

-Mmmhhh… Most likely, the bullet that shot you must have been defective; as for your sex drive… Well, you already were sexually attracted by Tsuna and so was he for you! It was already going to happen; the bullet simply speeded things up! Said Reborn with a smile at his blushing student.

-Reborn-san, I want Haruno Orihime captured and brought somewhere where no one can find us and hear us if we have to use force. I want to interrogate her myself! Said Tsuna as he, painfully, got up from his seat and stood all his might.

He wanted that bitch's head on a stake and he was going to use force if necessary. Hibari was slightly put off at the sudden brazen attitude of his uke; ukes weren't supposed to be so demanding and so… sexy when they took charge. Reborn smiled as his protégé finally took his role as Mafia boss with more conviction. Tsunayoshi was growing into a fine young man.

Reborn bid the two young lovers' farewell before leaving to get what Tsuna asked for and gather the rest of the famiglia. He smiled as he saw Hibari nibble at Tsuna neck and ears; somehow the bullet's effects have resurfaced and he needed Tsuna's help for it. This couple was adorable and had a bright future ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the new chapter of the story. PLease forgive the long wait, I was busy. Please review.

Haruno Orihime didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there, but she knew this had something to do with shooting Hibari with the Sexy Bullet. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking down the streets and then a black veil fell before her eyes. Now here she was; in a dark, damp and ugly place; sitting in a cold and uncomfortable chair with her wrist and ankles tied to the chair; and said chair was bolted tight to the floor.

Haruno tried her best to wriggle out of her restraints, but to no avail. She did her best to peek a look around to see where she was; again to no avail. Damn it! Where was she? Who brought her here? Why was she here? What was going on?

-Hey! Is there anyone here? What's going on? Why am I here? Asked Haruno, completely freaked out.

Her echo was the only answer she received; her mind racing through images and memories of films about people getting chopped in pieces or tortured in places like this. Panic settled in and Haruno started to hyperventilate; she was losing her mind and she needed to breathe better.

-Calm down, Haruno! You won't die… For now. Said a childish voice.

A small baby in a tuxedo outfit jumped before Haruno's eyes. What was going on here? The baby gave her a smile that sent chills down the young woman's spine. Something was up here and it wasn't good for her. She heard footsteps behind her; however she couldn't see them due to the darkness and the restrains. It unnerved her more than anything; hearing but not seeing was more frightening than what she had previously thought.

-Why am I here? What do you want from me? asked Haruno with venom in her voice.

-You are here because of your involvement with the Marcuzio famiglia and the bullet you shot Hibari Kyoya with a few days ago. My employer has asked me to get you here in one piece so we may interrogate you on the whereabouts and the plans of the Marcuzio famiglia. My employer doesn't enjoy the idea of torture and inflicting pain to others; however, seeing as you almost tried to… rape… Hibari Kyoya, a member of our famiglia, he has been having second thoughts about it all. Confessed Reborn with a smile.

-I… I… didn't rape him! I… I… shot him to help him with his illness! He's sick! What other reason would he have to prefer men instead of women! I was helping him! Cried Haruno, half believing her own words.

These words almost made Reborn snap. How dare those that vile little brat spat such hideous words? She clearly was not saying those words in order to save herself; which only made her more pathetic in the hitman's eyes. He took a deep breath and continued on with his part of the plan.

-Do not even try to lie to me! You tried to sleep with Hibari as he was under the influence of a drug! You tried to force yourself upon him and, if it wasn't for his determination to locate his lover, you would have succeeded! Just for that we could have the right to kill according to Mafia Laws; however we could forget the attempt of rape and only charge you for shooting our man. You would only get a few weeks of jail; not much considering that the charge for attempted rape is three years in Mafia prison and if you are having a bad day, Hibari could ask for your life in retaliation. Explained Reborn as he took out papers that proved his words.

-What..? I don't want to go to prison! I… I… I want my lawyer! She cried, angry. I just… What do you want? I don't know much about Marcuzio famiglia!

-First, you will not have a lawyer! This is not a cop T.V. show! Said Reborn angrily, not very far from just shooting this stupid girl (even Tsuna was smarter than her). Second, I already told you what we wanted from you. Third, just tell us what you know! Who approached you; how did they approach you; who gave you the gun and the bullet; why has the bullet malfunctioned; are you still in contact with the Marcuzio famiglia; how do you contact them; etc?

Haruno kept quiet; she was hesitating at telling everything she knew about the Marcuzio famiglia. What would happen if she did tell what she knew? Would she be in trouble with the Marcuzio famiglia? They couldn't be angry against her if she did talk, right? She had been kidnapped and almost tortured; it wasn't her fault. She had to talk; so they couldn't be angry with her.

-I don't know where they are. I don't know why they chose me. All I know is that some guy delivered at my house a brown paper bag with a gun and a bullet and a picture of Hibari Kyoya. The guy said they had wanted to help all the homosexuals get into the right path and the bullet was supposed to help Hibari. They're a group of two girls and four boys; the one I met with was a tall blond man who looked European. I think he was German. He had a scar going from his left temple to the left corner of his lips. Explained Haruno with a smile; hoping to get help her case.

Reborn took note of everything and said nothing. He took out his phone and called a few contacts to see if any Mafiosi had this description or his anyone knew of someone like this. It took a few minutes after his first call for Reborn to finally have some information. As it turned out, the man's name was Ulrich Von Strain; ex-military and vicious sadist. His ancestors had been part of Hitler's gestapo. He was a horrible and very dangerous person. Reborn left the young girl's sight and ignored her cries as he called his student.

-Haruno, just shut the hell up! You are making all of our ears bleed! Cried Tsuna as he entered the young girl's vision with a scowl in his face.

-What..? Sawada? What are you doing here? Asked Haruno, confused and irritated that some stupid failure would speak to her, an upper classmate, like this.

-I'm here because YOU tried to rape MY man! YOU shot MY man so that he would be force to have sex with you! I am here to make sure YOU told my friend over there (he points to reborn in the shadows) is the truth. I am here to make you understand that Hibari Kyoya is MY man and that I do not share MY man with anyone… said Tsuna as he angrily approached the girl to the point their faces were merely inches away.

-And how are you going to do that? You gonna hit me? Please! You're so weak you won't even be able to make a bruise on me, let alone hurt me. Teased Haruno with an arrogant smirk.

-That is true, but I have a friend who won't mind hitting the smart-ass out of you! Her name is Rokudo Chrome and she has some minor resentment towards you! Maybe if you hadn't tried to shoot her friends Chikuza and Ken; she wouldn't have been so incline to smack some sense into you…

Chrome walked into the light and sported an expression of disdain on her gentle features. She clearly hated the girl before her; how dared she shoot her friends like this to get some piece of ass. She was going to smack the smug smile off that bitch's lips. Chrome cracked her knuckles and warmed up her muscles.

-My mother raised a gentleman. I would never physically harm a woman; even if they are a stupid and bitchy like you! Said Tsuna as he sat back on a crate.

Chrome raised her hand and back-handed the bounded girl with all the strength she could muster. Haruno's head went spinning and some blood came to her mouth. Chrome had obviously been training; her anger and disdain obviously gave her strength.

Tsuna was not a sadist and never considered violence as the first mean of resolving a situation. However, in this situation, he could make an exception. Hibari had told him about some memories that was coming back to him after a few days; Haruno had tied him down and was speaking to someone on her phone about how they were going to destroy the Vongola famiglia by having their most powerful guardian fall madly in love with one of their own (in this case, Haruno) and have him play a double game with Tsuna to better destroy him. Haruno had reduced the dose of the bullet to make sure he didn't become too addicted to her; however, she messed the dosage up.

The interrogation went on long into the evening; when Haruno failed to answer properly or refused to do so, then Chrome would raise her hand and make sure to give all her strength. Sadly, Tsuna had to leave; Kyoya had called him, worried that he might have been hurt. His duty was to protect Tsuna and now that he was out of Kyoya's sight, the cloud guardian was almost freaking out (almost being the key word).

-I'm alright! I'm with Reborn and Chrome. I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie together, tonight. I could go take one to a video store. What would you like to see? Asked Tsuna with a sweet smile.

-Oh! Don't worry about that! I'll find a good movie; I have one in mind that I'm sure you will love. How's the interrogation going? Do you need my help? I can be very scary when I want to! Asked Hibari, trying miserably to hide his desire to simply rush in and take over the whole thing.

-Kyoya, darling! Everything's under control! We discussed it; if Haruno sees you and you are not completely crazy about me, she might warn her allies and our advantage would be lost. Said Tsuna with sincere regret in his voice as he knew how much this was killing his boyfriend.

-As you wish, my sweet herbivore! So… Now I'm your darling? How sweet! Whispered Kyoya with a sly tone which promised nothing but sweet and beautiful tortures for his herbivore.

After a few more minutes of sweet talk that only made Tsuna bush even more, the chocolate haired young man hanged up and walked to his tutor. He whispered to his tutor's ear to tell him that he had to leave; if he stayed any longer, Hibari was going to rush to the warehouse and ruin the whole operation. Reborn agreed; Hibari was crazy about Tsuna and the thought of not being able to be here and have Tsuna far from him was a real torture.

Some who knew nothing of the head of the disciplinary comity would think the bullet had been effective; however, those who did know him knew that the young man was simply in love and the possessive type. Hibari didn't share his lover; always made sure that he was protected by someone; made sure that everyone knew that Tsuna was his and his alone; he always made sure to make Tsuna scream in pleasure at night. The young boss was glad his mother and the rest of the family wasn't there to hear him cry out in delight every night; he was sure, however, Reborn had either recorded their sessions or had some kind of blackmail upon him. Tsuna could not care less; he was happy with Hibari and he would never allow anyone make his herbivore unhappy.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. I apologise for the tardiness. Please review! I like to read them.

Chapter 9

Tsuna got home shortly after dawn; which nearly drove Hibari insane from worrying and frustration. As soon as the chocolate haired teen entered the front door, Kyoya nearly jumped upon him and checked his lover from top to bottom. He wanted to see if Tsuna had been hurt; he kept asking why had Tsuna taken so long to come home and why hadn't anyone accompanied him back home.

After the inspection showed nothing out of the usual, Hibari kissed his lover passionately. The fiery kiss turned Tsuna's legs into goo and made him moan deeply; Hibari's hands running all over his body were enough for the young man to almost lose his mind.

-Kyoya… Please… I… muttered Tsuna with difficulties.

Hibari stopped his administrations and led his lover to the living room; once on the couch, he demanded to know why had Tsuna walked home all alone and why had he came after the sun had set.

-Reborn and Chrome are currently interrogating Haruno and we already have found out one of the Marcuzio famiglia. Yamamoto and Gokudera have brought me back home! Don't worry! We now know what happened with the bullet she used against you! She had reduced the powder in the bullet because she thought that she could get you manipulated with her own sexual skills instead of the addictive agent in the bullet. All she thought she needed was to get you horny! What a tweet! Said Tsuna with a large smile to ease his boyfriend's worries.

Kyoya took his lover in his arms and held him close to his heart. He was relieved knowing that they had so much already on the Marcuzio famiglia; even if it was just a name and a contact, it was still better than nothing. Tsuna giggled and kissed his lover eagerly as he ran his arms around Kyoya's neck.

Tsuna enjoyed how his lover would sigh in pleasure each time they came to kiss one another; he enjoyed watching his lover's eyes filled with tenderness every time the young man would snuggle up into his arms. Tsuna enjoyed how Hibari's jaw would stiffen and how his eyes would flare up with jealousy and anger every time Tsuna would mentions Rokudo Mukuro; it was always followed by a passionate kiss. Sometimes Tsuna would mention Rokudo just to piss his lover off and have one of his mind-blowing kisses, afterwards. Tsuna enjoyed every single action and reactions his lover would have; Hibari Kyoya was perfectly handsome in everything.

-I have to confess something, Kyoya… It's something embarrassing and I…

-Just tell me, love! It's alright… whispered Hibari as he held his lover closer to him.

-I… I really care for you..! I, sometimes, feel like I don't deserve you… I mean, you are smart, handsome, powerful and popular; but I'm just me. I'm not smart, just look at my grades; I'm not handsome or powerful, and definitely not popular! I… I'm just Dame-Tsuna… I sometimes fear that you will one day find someone better than me… said Tsuna with a tremor in his voice.

Hibari kissed his lover's head; this confession broke his heart. How could Tsuna see himself as No-Good-Tsuna? Could he not see how beautiful he was? Could he not see how powerful he was with his determination and loyalty? Could he not see how people always looked up to him and were willing to fight alongside him, despite the odds being against him? Tsuna was perfect and could have the world to his feet if he wanted to with a bit confidence. However, Hibari could not, in all honesty, say he did not know how Tsuna felt. He, too, felt afraid to lose his lover. He also was afraid that his lover would find someone better!

-Tsuna, I feel the same way as you! Sometimes at night, when I wake up next to you, I fear losing you and I feel like locking you up for my own pleasure. These fears keep me awake at night for hour on end and I almost shake in fear. Whispered Hibari in Tsuna's ear to appease his sorrow and doubts.

-Kyoya… I won't find someone better than you… How could I? When the only thought of you almost makes me go in hyper-mode! You drive me to be stronger and a better leader for my friends… I love you!

Words soon became useless as Hiabri hungrily and lovingly kissed his lover. All the declarations and confessions were revealed into this kiss; therefor words were no longer a necessity.

Tsuna broke away from the kiss; he got up and led his lover to the bedroom by the hand. His eyes promised nothing but sweet moments of love and tenderness; his movement promised moments of liberty and lightness; his smile promised kisses and «I love you»s… The night was young and the lovers had the intention of taking full advantage of it!

 _At Yamamoto's father's shop…_

Gokudera was sitting on the couch with his lover's head on his lap; his hand playing with his lover's ebony locks. Yamamoto smiled with content as he felt at peace at this moment; everything was where it should be. Gokudera was with him by his side; they were living together; Hibari and Tsuna were happily together and safe; Sempai was enjoying his time with Hannah… Yes, everything was perfect in their life at this very moment. 

If only the Marcuzio famiglia wasn't running around trying to get their hands on the Vongola famiglia by harming Tsuna; then maybe Gokudera could ease up a bit and not torture himself with doubts and worries about their friend.

-Tell me, Takashi, do you think Hibari is the right one for Juudaime? I mean, he's mean; he often hit him and treated him like crap! What if he hurts him? What if he is just playing with Juudaime? He was so depressed after Kyoko's coming out! I thought we were going to lose him for good! said Gokudera with a worried face.

-Hibari changed, Haya-chan! Have you seen him act badly towards Tsuna, lately? Do you actually think that Reborn-san would let Hibari hurt Tsuna and go unpunished? Beside, I've seen how Hibari has been looking at Tsuna lately. He's been drooling all over the place when Tsuna walks by; he's been kicking every single guy's ass that had the audacity of looking at him; he's crazy about him. Said Yamamoto with a calm voice and smile.

Gokudera looked down to his lover and had to admit Yamamoto made very good points; and yet… Doubts still plagued his mind. He cared deeply for his friend and was terrified of losing his friend if Tsuna had his heart broken again. Tsuna's light and smile almost disappeared after Kyoko's coming out; personally, Gokudera was the last person to care about such things, however, Tsuna was in love with Ryohei's sister and the announcement had crushed him. Gokudera still remembered the empty, puffy and red eyes his boss had every days; the sad and defeated smiles that adorned his lips every time one asked him if he was alright… The silverheaded bomber couldn't let his friend go back to this state and by the way things were going; Gokudera was pretty sure, things were serious between the two.

-I guess you are right… I need something to take my mind off all of this! Sighed Gokudera as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Yamamoto rose up from his position and made his lover turn his back on him. From behind, he slowly undid Gokudera's blouse button; and once, the blouse was off, Yamamoto started to firmly rub his lover's shoulders all the while planted soft kisses upon the delicious pale skin before him. Gokudera sighed in pleasure from his lover's calloused hands (from all of his baseball and sword trainings) and shivered from the feather-like kisses on his shoulders.

The swordsman pushed his lover face down into the couch and ran his hands all over the bomber's back; pulling moans and sighs of pleasure from his lover. Soon, the hands got lower and lower and lower… Until it reached the hem of Gokudera's jeans. Slowly but surely, Yamamoto pulled down the pants and underwear to reveal a beautiful ass that made the swordsman drool like a dog before a bone. His hands molded and firmly rubbed the cheeks with obvious perverted pleasure.

-I know a good way to take your mind off all of this and feel good… whispered Yamamoto with a gentle smile.

 _Sasagawa's household…_

-Hannah! Kyoko! Haru! Diner is ready to the extreme! Yelled Ryohei with a large smile as he placed the plates upon the table.

The three young women arrived quickly and thanked the boxer with large smiles. The two couples sat down and began to eat quietly and peacefully; until Kyoko wanted to know what was going on with Hibari Kyoya lately. This had taken her brother short; as he knew what was going on and he knew how the girls would react if they knew about Hibari and Tsuna's relationship.

-He… hum… stuttered Ryohei, uncomfortable to say the least.

-He beats up people far more regularly and more viciously! However, these guys aren't doing anything wrong; while the ones breaking the rules are almost ignored by him. Said Hannah with a hint of suspicion.

-I know! I saw him stare a Tsuna-kun with a strange look in his eyes; I hope he doesn't have plans to beat him up. This is unacceptable! Hurting such a good person as Tsuna is terrible and if Hibari does hurt Tsuna-kun; I will make sure he will pay for it! Said Kyoko, ferociously.

-Don't worry about that! I'm sure your brother will make Hibari pay for his actions if he did hurt Tsuna-kun! Right, Ryohei-nii? Said Haru with a big smile as she turned towards the pale boxer.

-Onii-chan? Are you alright? You are so pale… said Kyoko, concerned.

The sun guardian was pale as the moon; his hands were shaking; he was sweating like a pig from the nervousness. He had promised Tsuna not to go around and tell everyone about his relationship with Hibari; knowing full well how people at school would react to this. The boys would refuse to speak with him out of fear and the girls would either be extremely jealous or squeal in a higher pitch than a dolphin; which would anger Gokudera and the bomber would endanger everyone at school. Even if he wasn't a bright light, Ryohei knew how it would end up if the news were to travel throughout the school.

-Girls, I have a secret, but you must promise me not to repeat it to anyone… Hibari is currently in a relationship with… Lingered Ryohei, not sure if he should continue; however, the looks on the girl's faces made him reconsidered. Hibari has been strange in the past week because he's dating Tsuna and he's a bit jealous…

Complete silence filled the room; the girls were stunned, the boxer was nervous. Before Ryohei could say something else, the girls squealed in delight and started talking about how cute they were together and how sweet it was to see Hibari getting all jealous and how well they were together…

Ryohei sighed in defeat; he was going to receive so much crap from Hibari for this. He hated crowds and the girls would not rest until they had a couple's date. He was definitely going to get a boat load of crap for this…

 _At the Kokuyo gang's hideout…_

-So, you're telling me, you hurt your hand when it got stuck in a door… asked Chikusa, very suspicious.

-Oh… yes… I was with the Sawada-san and he offered me something, but I forgot to take my hand out of the way of the fridge's door. It was an accident. Lied Chrome, having been told by Reborn that it was for the best.

Neither Ken or Chikusa believed her; however, they could not care less. Their boss and cherished friend had taken over Chrome's body earlier and told them not to be worried; everything was fine and that he was very pleased to see them together (more like it was about time). Therefore, they let it go (not to get confused with the song); they enjoyed spending time in each other's arms much better.

Obviously, they knew about the Marcuzio problem and they knew about the bullet that had shot them; luckily, they already had feelings for one another and were already an item. The bullet simply outted them sooner than they had expected.

Ken led Chikuza to their common room and let the indigo haired young girl behind; Chrome watched her friends go with a smile as she was truly happy for the both of them.

 _Italy, Venice, Reborn's room…_

Reborn lay in bed next to his dare-devil lover; enjoying the lovely rhythm of his lover's breathing. He looked at his lover; at his pale skin; at his beautiful purple lips; at his gorgeous silhouette and at his soft sleeping features. Skull had the softest of hair; the creamiest of skin; the most beautiful laughter and sexiest of moans.

Reborn took his hat and placed it on his head with a lit cigarette; he knew that Skull only blushed and stuttered in the most adorable manner when he saw him this way. It got Reborn harder than anything else; and Skull knew they would be in for a good time.

A pang of hurt ran through Reborn's heart at the idea of Skull being victim to the Marcuzio famiglia schemes; he couldn't even imagine it happening. If Skull started to be obsessed by someone else than him, Reborn didn't know if he could hold himself from killing the bastard who would steal his lover. This whole situation made him uncomfortable!

The hitman sat up in the bed and looked out the window; his thoughts lost in the relationship between his student and his cloud guardian. They were opposite; Tsuna was shy and kind, but Hibari was confident and dangerous. Tsuna was sociable and loved laughing; Hibari hated crowds and enjoyed the silence. They were an odd couple, just like Skull and him. Skull was hyper and sometimes clumsy; he was calmer and always mastered his actions. Skull was the piercing and tattoo type; while he was the suit and martini type. Yet, they completed each other perfectly; and Reborn wouldn't have it any other way…

 _Japan, Namimori, Marcuzio famiglia Nippon's headquarters…_

Two young women and five men sat at a large oak wood table; hot tea cup and pieces of cake were placed before each of them. The group was furious at the failures they have been encountering with the Vongolas; Haruno had failed and now she was nowhere to be found.

The sun guardian ran out of the shooting range; the Kokuyo's gang escaped the bullets effect; the rain and storm guardians were already in love with each other; and now, the cloud guardian was closer than ever to their boss. The allies of the Decimo living in his house were nowhere to be found; the known allies were under strict supervision. The entire family was under supervision of the highest protection of the Vongola… The tenth generation of the Vongola was nearly untouchable and the Marcuzio famiglia had to hit directly to get to them; however, that would dangerous to them. It would cost them too much in men power and damages for them…

-Damn it! What are we going to do? If we don't get the Vongola famiglia, we will never get the control of the Mafia underworld! That useless bitch Haruno just had to reduce the powder in the bullet! Cried one of the women as she slammed her fist against table.

-Now, now, ! Calm down, Natalya! We still have an ace up our sleeve… said Eugene Therbutthon, a young English man with thick eyeglasses and a very pointy set of teeth.

-Really, and what would that be? Asked the young woman with short, pink hair with golden eyes and a hidden set of knives in her jacket.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Answered Ulrich Von Strain as he entered the room. His reaction to Haruno's actions towards Hibari showed that he is capable of violence when motivated; he had her kidnapped and had his mist guardian slap her until she confessed. Not exactly how I would have done it; but, atleast he is showing that he is capable of acting like a boss. So, we will use Sawada's love for Hibari against him and to our advantage. We will not attack him; if so the entire mafia world will be after us. Instead…

-We kidnap his lover and eat him bits by bits? Asked Eugene with drool coming down the side of his mouth.

-Almost. We will take Hibari; use him and then, you may eat him to your heart's content. Does that sound right to you? Asked the German hitman to the young man who smiled like a little boy in a candy shop.

-Yeeeeaaahhh! Squealed the English young man.

The group smiled and listened to their sky leader's plan; it wasn't very hard to execute and it sounded quite amusing to do. All they needed to do was to get their hands on a certain cloud guardian and his beloved would fall right into their trap…


End file.
